1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to car seat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved convertible car seat wherein the same is provided with a forward pivotally mounted frame to extend and retract stroller wheels associated with the car seat, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible car seats has been utilized in the prior art wherein the convertible car seats have conventionally been of complex organizations relatively cumbersome in conversion from a car seat to a stroller arrangement. Various linkages have been utilized to effect the conversion of a car seat to a stroller arrangement, but have heretofore failed to provide the benefits of the instant invention utilizing a single "U" shaped forwardly mounted frame to extend and retract the stroller wheels of the car seat, as desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,733 to Belyeu utilizes a car seat that is removable from a framework to reposition the car seat at various portions of the framework to orient the seat in a car seat or a stroller arrangement. The Belyeu patent fails to provide the stability and unitary construction of the instant invention not requiring the repositioning of the car seat, but merely the retraction and extension of the associated stroller wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,396 to Stambaugh sets forth a convertible car seat wherein the same utilizes telescopingly mounted rear wheels for extension in association of the wheels in a stroller arrangement. The Stambaugh patent does not provide the advantages of the instant invention that merely employs a single "U" shaped pivotally mounted frame to extend and retract stroller wheels from a first position nested within a downwardly depending skirt of the car seat to a second position extending outwardly of the skirt for use in mobile transport of an associated infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,339 to Hurbitz sets forth a convertible baby carriage wherein the same utilizes a relatively complex organization of inter-related links to utilize the baby carriage from a stroller to a bed and to a car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,069 to Dostal sets forth a combination car seat and stroller wherein the seat of the stroller is removable from the framework to enable use in association with a car seat and is secured to the framework to provide for a stroller arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,844 to Mar, et al., utilizing a retractable pushing bar and folding rear rod to permit conversion of the car seat to an infant bed and the like. The wheels of the Mar patent are arranged exteriorly of the car seat in various organizations relative to the car seat and fail to provide the compact, portable, and readily storable organization of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated the instant invention sets forth a new and improved convertible car seat apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of convenience and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.